Baby, Sweat
by teenxangstxlauren
Summary: A talk with Emmett leaves Edward in a state of indecision, but not for too long.
1. Chapter 1

"That girl is gonna drive me crazy!" Emmett Cullen was distracted from his grizzly daydreams by the sudden exclamation of his brother, Edward.

"Aw come on Edward, Bella hasn't put out yet?" He joked. Edward's face darkened at his humor.

"No Emmett, the problem is that she has 'put out,'" He replied icily.

Emmett looked thoughtful for a few moments, then with a smile responded, "And how exactly is that a problem? Ahahah!"

In a second Edward had crossed the length of their sizable kitchen and grabbed Emmett around the neck, "The problem, dearest brother, is that I could kill her if I even attempted something like that. You don't even know how much I want to. It's not even her blood, Emmett! It's the fact that she is the most beautiful, sexy, attractive, gorgeous person I have ever met. I want her. You don't even know how much I want her. But I'm terrified of hurting her if I lose my control, absolutely terrified." Edward's eyes fell, as if in embarrassment but also as if in regret. Emmett saw the problem --

"Edward, I know you love her. You really, really, really do, and I know. You love her so much that you don't want to hurt her. Actually, I think you love her so much that you would control the bone-crushing side of your strength. And maybe use your strength for other equally prosperous endeavors, my friend, if you know what I'm saying, eh?" Edward thought about this. Emmett blinked at him, but he wasn't there anymore. "Rosalie! Ihad this talk with Edward and it put in the mood for something only you can give me, eh?" Emmett smiled to himself before walking upstairs, his brother would be just fine.

--

"Bella? Bella!" Edward's non-beating heart gave a little jump when he saw her. She was wearing one of his older t-shirts and teeny tiny shorts, no make-up and her hair was rather frazzled. She was so beautiful just like this, but she always felt like the ugly duckling next to him. He didn't understand it but he didn't contemplate it, he was ona mission and he would complete it.

"Edward, what are you doing here? I'm sorry I pushed you, okay? Really, I'm sorry I know it's hard for you but -" She was silenced by one of his long elegant fingers.

"No Bella, I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm scared to go farther with you in, um, 'that way,' and I'm scared that I might hurt you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. But seeing you, right now, I'm willing to try. Honestly, I want to try," He finished with a long exhalation of unneeded air.

"Oh Edward, I appreciate it, but I still don't want to push you. We can wait, I can wait," She had a small smile on her lips. But then Edward had her in his arms and it seemed every inch of him was pressed against her. Even those inches. (A/N hehehehe, couldn't resist. I make bad jokes, my apologies :D)

"But Bella, you see, I don't think I can." He grabbed her hand and they were out of the house, Charlie be damned, and into the trail near her house. "Hop on," Edward gestured, and they were on. And then she was off, and it was their meadow, and his lips were on hers and it couldn't be avoided. His lips were hungry, hers were still apprehensive. But that soon changed. Edward licked her top lip and she opened her mouth with a small "oh!" and he was granted access. Their tongues mingled and explored and he nipped her with his teeth, ever so carefully, and his lips were on her jaw, her ear. He licked her ear lobe and she could feel his breath in her ear, "Bella, you drive me crazy."

And he was on her neck, licking, sucking, kissing. And her fingers were in his hair, and then she felt his finger at the hem of his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Whispered at the same time.

"Yes" breathed in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was...everywhere, it seemed like that to Bella at least. He'd never been so, reckless and even more so demanding. He was controlling the tempo, the intensity. He was, in fact, controlling her.

Not that she minded of course.

"Why did I wait?" Edward muttered to himself. He couldn't quite find a reasonable answer to that. The smell of her, how she reacted to every touch; it was overwhelming. And yet, it was still the best thing that had ever happened to him in his overly-long life. He couldn't get enough of her. She gentl pushed him over until she was on top and stripped him of everything but his boxers. Edward could hear her heartbeat ever increasing in tempo, if that was humanly possible. She kissed his chest, his collar bone. When she got to his neck she bit him ever so softly, but it was enough to drive Edward in to a frenzy. "Bella," he groaned, "my turn now."

She smiled, more like a smirk, "Oh no you don't, Edward." he felt her hand like a feather's touch, creeping down his chest, his abdomen. She tangled the hair at his navel in her fingers, and he caught a sound he would like ot hear again.

She had moaned, groaned, squeaked, something. It made her sound decidedly feline, and Edward wanted it again and again. He realized with a start herhands were gently pushing aside his black boxers and getting progressively closer to their goal. And, quite suddenly, she was there. He small hands were wrapped delicately around his erect member, and she was stroking him softly. Edward nearly came right then, hearing her moaning, getting pleasure from pleasuring him.

In half a second flat he had flipped her over and he was the one whose hands were creeping steadily loser. His finger found her shorts and silk panties, pulling them down quickly, the faster to reach his prize. And then he reached her warmth. Corny as it was, he though tit was like touching a piece of heaven. She inhaled breath and gasped at his touch. But then he couldn't wait anymore, then they were both naked and he poised at her entrance.

"Please, Edward. Don't stop now," she begged him. So he went into her slowly, very slowly and allowed her time to adjust. "Please, Edward, fast and hard, please!"

So he complied, pumping in and and out in and out, he was close but he didn't want to leave her unsatisfied. So he held his orgasm, felt it building and he was almost about ot let go in shame, when she screamed his name so loud, he thought his ears might burst. It was them he let go, spilling himself into her, feeling it come out in waves. He rlled over so as not to crush her fragile body and shesnuggled next to him, completely naked.


End file.
